1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a display frame and a support unit thereof, and more particularly to a support unit pivotally connected to the back of the display frame unit, wherein the bottom of the display frame unit is disposed on tabletop like a photo frame, and the support unit could be adjusted to securely support the display frame unit at different angles.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in liquid crystal display technology, LCD has become widely accessible, and has been implemented in a wide range of applications, such as image display units for computers or televisions. Moreover, in recent years, LCD technology has even been upgraded to encompass touch-screen and handwriting recognition capabilities.
The LCD display with a conventional support unit is limited to a small inclining angle. For one thing, the conventional support unit often has difficulties reaching and maintaining a wide inclining angle suitable for touch-screen operations. Moreover, when the LCD is equipped with touch-screen/handwriting capabilities, a conventional support unit may not provide sufficient support to hold the LCD unit stationary; the swaying and shaking of the display from a user's touch not only may cause operational inaccuracy, but may also negatively affect the user's eyesight.
To prevent the LCD display from being swayed and shook during handwriting operations, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,440 disclosed a supporting frame add-on to a conventional supporting stand of a LCD. The conventional supporting stand is disposed on a tabletop supporting the entire weight of the display unit, while the two ends of the add-on supporting frame respectively join the upper and the lower ends of the conventional display stand to limit the swaying motion of the LCD.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,788 by Hsu disclosed another supporting structure for a LCD to enable wide inclining angle adjustments. Hsu disclosed a supporting structure having two pairs of crossing legs coupled in a scissor-like manner that resemble the legs of a folding picnic table.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned add-on structures lack integral structural unity when adapted to the display unit, thus negatively affect the appearance of the LCD as a whole. Moreover, they still offer limited and inconvenient angle adjustment for the LCD. One the other hand, the esthetic yet secure structure of a traditional photo frame has made it a widely popular decorative indoor ornament for generations.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a photo-frame-type display and a support unit thereof that is capable of providing secured structural support and offering wide inclining angle adjustment to address the above-mentioned problems.